The disclosed subject matter provides a method for aiding in the configuration of user-selectable privacy settings and in particular, providing privacy recommendations based on aggregated privacy setting information for multiple social networking users.
Various social networking services provide user configurable privacy settings that enable users to control the sharing of personal information. Privacy settings can be used to control access to a user's personal information in a number of ways. For example, privacy settings can be configured to control the types of user information that are shared with a user's social networking contacts and/or other users of the same social network (i.e., “networking associates”). Privacy settings can also be used to restrict access to user information based on pre-defined relationship criteria. For example, a user may allow/disallow the sharing of information with certain networking associates, or groups of networking associates, based on the type of relationship shared with the user.